Level-of-detail is used in rendering to reduce the complexity of a rendering task while preserving some form of fidelity of the rendered result. The rendering complexity is at least partially determined by geometry, material, and lighting complexity. With physical-based rendering, material complexity may be separated into texturing functions and bidirectional scattering distribution functions (BSDFs).
Complex materials may be constructed using a declarative paradigm by defining an expression that combines simple distribution function (e.g., BRDF, BTDF, EDF, phase function) terms. However there is not currently a system to automatically derive a simpler declarative material representation to reduce material complexity and implement levels of detail.
Thus, there is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.